superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears III is the 16th CPV produced by SCAW. It is the third in the chronology. It took place on September 9, 2009 from Madison Square Garden in New York city, New York. The card was comprised of 14 matches, including one in the Preshow. Inuyasha defended the SCAW Championship at the first ever Ultimate Four-Way Match in the main event. Card Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-12-13.png|InuYasha (champion) vs Homer Simpson vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki For The SCAW Championship - Ultimate 4-Way Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-11-25.png|Superman vs Chuck Norris Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-10-16.png|Captain America vs The Punisher - Extreme Rules Match Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-09-49.png|Abraham Lincoln, Guile & Ghost Rider vs Harry Potter, Darth Vader & The Prince of Persia - 3 vs 3 Elimination Tag Match Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-08-27.png|Batman vs Robin vs The Joker - Gotham City Grudge Triple Threat Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-10-39.png|Iron Man (champion) vs M. Bison for the SCAW Internet Championship Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-09-02.png|The Green Lantern (champion) vs The White Ranger for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-07-12.png|SCAW Tag Team Championship: Optimus Prime & The Gladiator will defend in a Tag Team Invitational. Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-06-37.png|Kobe Bryant vs David Beckham Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-06-07.png|Hellboy vs Mr. Clean & Billy Madison - Handicap Match Screenshot_2017-12-17-08-07-58.png|Santa Claus vs Mystery Opponent Preshow Zod pinned Rhino after the Kneel Before Zod. Preliminary matches Abraham Lincoln, Captain America, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, Homer Simpson, and Guile were in the ring during the singing of "America, the Beautiful". The SCAW Tag Team Championship was defended in the Tag Team Invitational. It is composed of 3 Three Way Tornado Tag Team matches. The winners of the first two rounds will face each other and the Tag Team champions in a Three Way Elimination Tornado Tag Team match. *Round 1 - Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) defeated Shaquille O'Neal & LeBron James and Ryu Hayabusa & Nacho. Yusuke pinned Ryu Hayabusa after the Hakagure Kick. *Round 2 - Jay & Silent Bob defeated xXx (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) and Star Trek (James T. Kirk & Spock). Jay pinned Kirk after a DDT onto a steel chair. *Round 3 - Jay & Silent Bob defeated Optimus Prime & The Gladiator and Yu Yu Hakusho to win their second SCAW Tag Team Championship. Jay pinned Kuwabara after he got shoved. Silent Bob pinned Optimus Prime after Jay DDT'd him onto a steel chair. Freakazoid, The Thing, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Colossus wished Captain America luck. Iron Man pinned M. Bison after 3 Steam Rollers to retain the SCAW Internet Championship. Bison quit SCAW and got attacked by Guile. The Green Lantern pinned The White Ranger after the Green Light to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Harry Potter and Lance Burton used a teleportation spell on each and they both vanished. Kobe Bryant pinned David Beckham after the Play Maker. Guile, Ghost Rider, & Abraham Lincoln defeated Darth Vader, The Prince of Persia & Harry Potter in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match. *Potter pinned Ghost Rider after the Magical Splash. *Guile pinned Potter after the Super Sonic Boom. *Lincoln pinned Prince after hitting him with a steel chair. *Darth Vader tried to run but Ghost Rider brought him back. Lincoln pinned him after the Lincoln Leg Drop. Batman defeated Robin and The Joker in a Gotham City Grudge Triple Threat Match. Batman pinned Joker after a Bat Breaker. A promo claiming "He" is coming was shown. Captain America pinned The Punisher after the All American Splash through a table to win an Extreme Rules Match. Homer Simpson's family (except his son Bart Simpson) wished him luck. Santa Claus wrestled a mystery opponent who turned out to be DWA's Al Capone. Santa Claus pinned Capone after the F-Yule. Chuck Norris pinned Superman after 3 Chuck Norris Kicks. Ivan Drago hosted Talkin' Tough. Dennis Rodman was the guest but Johnny Cage and Apocalypse attacked him. Mr. T, attacked Drago and took his show back. Sandman gave Drago a Five Knuckle Shuffle for emphasis. Fred Durst interviewed Iron Man. Batman told Iron Man he wants the Internet Title. Hellboy defeated Billy Madison & Mr. Clean in a Handicap Match. Mr. Clean turned against Billy then Hellboy pinned him after the Doomstone piledriver. Hellboy sent Billy to hell. Main event Inuyasha defended the SCAW Championship in the very first Ultimate Four-Way Match. Spider-Man returned full time to his classic costume. *Homer Simpson pinned Inuyasha with the Springfield Splash. *Ichigo Kurosaki pinned Homer after a jumping neck breaker from Spider-Man. Jack Sparrow attacked Spider-Man. Spider-Man grabbed the belt after hitting Ichigo with the Five Star Spider Splash from a ladder through a table to win his third SCAW Championship. Results Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:New York cpvs Category:2009